The Uchiha That Never Existed
by Sean Dyse
Summary: This is my first ever fic and is based on a much dark Naruto who has his parents that are alive and three siblings. In this fic Naruto hates his village as well as his family. Sharingaan Naruto,Godlike Naruto with concrete sub-element. This will be a NarutoXKurenai fanfiction but may change by reviews. Explicit content and strong language. Next chapter coming soon.( Jan 2018)
1. The Return

**A/N: Team 7 is Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Eji Namikaze. Team 8 and team 10 are the same as the anime. However, there is team 11 which consist of Kushina Uzumaki, Mito Namikaze, Sai, and Konohamaru.**

 **As you can see there are some OCs and Kushina and Minato survived the Nine-tails attack and had three kids after Naruto. These kids are the twins (Eji and Mito) that are 5 years younger than Naruto and Mina who is 10 Years younger than Naruto.**

 **Kurama was sealed inside Naruto when he was 5 and the whisker marks he has, are evidence of it.**

 **The story of how he got Kurama inside him is a bit different and will be explained as the story will go on. Naruto will hate this village and you will find out when the time is right.**

 **Ages of the characters:**

 **Naruto- 20**

 **Kushina- 39**

 **Minato- 40**

 **Mina-10**

 **Kurenai- 25**

 **Kakashi- 27**

 **Asuma-26**

 **Shizune-25**

 **Gai-27**

 **Anko- 19**

 **Itachi-19**

 **Team 9- 14**

 **Rookie 12- 13**

 **I am going to re-upload this first chapter that has changes being made to few things that were recommended by readers. I have changed the reason why Naruto was banished.**

 **Some people have told me in their reviews that they thing my story is Cliché and I would like to make something clear, this is my first ever fan fiction so do not expect this to be some professional piece of work as I have no experience when it comes to that.**

 **I am trying my best to make this story unique but I need people to trust me and read on as I finish and upload chapters.**

 **The reason why Naruto has siblings is because I believe this will be a much more interesting and fun to do so.**

 **Eji is a younger version of Minato and has a calm, quick thinking and relaxed personality. To imagine Eji just think of a younger Minato.**

 **Mito is a younger version of Kushina and has a brash, strong headed and stubborn. To imagine Mito just think of a younger Kushina.**

 **The twins have blue eyes just like their father.**

 **Mina is a younger version of Kushina and has violet eyes just like Naruto but her personality is like Minato.**

 **I want to make this a bit of NarutoxMikoto as I think that these are very rare to find but I may do a separate route using this chapter as my foundation.**

 **I also want to make this an only KurenaixNaruto fanfction but I want to know what the Readers want so I am going to wait one week after this is uploaded and then make a final option are:**

 **1)KurenaixNaruto**

 **2)Harem**

 **3)Harem first as but then Naruto realizes his feelings for Kurenai.**

 **4)Incest between Naruto and Kushina where Mikoto is involved which is then found by Kurenai and then she joins in.**

 **5)any other suggestion you have please do tell me.**

 **Also tell me if you want incest or not.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

He stood there after 5 years. Now the boy, no man was back. Back home. Home that he forced out of his heart after all he went through because of this home.

It was midday and the sun was blazing as it usually did on The Hidden Leaf Village.

A certain individual was standing on a tree wearing a hooded outfit. That only consisted with black and golden outlines that showed it too anyone that the man wearing them was someone that had this aura that demanded respect. The same violet innocent eyes that he had when he was 13 years old was replaced by blood red piercing eyes that had three cylinders with hemispheres in each socket with a black ring on the outside that had three empty circles.

( **A/N: I know it is hard to imagine that so Imagine Madara's Mangeyko Sharingaan with Kakashi's Mangeyko Sharingaan)**

His golden sun kissed blonde hair were replaced by dark black hair that shined as the sun reflected in his smooth yet silky hair, but there were highlights at the end of his long hair that was nicely put in a ponytail. The colour of his hair was just black with red ends that matched his mother's hair.

All the baby fat was lost to replace a hard muscular defined man that any man would kill to be and any woman would want for themselves. His whole body was well toned and had a light tan to it. He was someone that would catch anyone's eyes.

But now was not the time to look at what he had become but to move on.

He took his first step into the clearing after 5 years of hiding and avoiding contact with strangers. As he made his way towards the Hidden Leaf village. The birds were chirping happily but Naruto knew it was not for him.

He had his hood up when he made his way to the guards.

Izumo and Genma were playing cards when they saw a hooded figure make his way towards the great village doors.

"Halt!" Izumo commanded.

"We need papers to allow you in the village", stated Genma as he reached out his hand expecting legal papers from this hooded figure.

Naruto lifted his hood enough to let them see who he was and just after he did that, he left the two speechless and wide eyes. There in front of them stood the eldest son of the fourth Hokage.

Naruto kept walking towards the tallest building where his _father_ would be.

Just after Naruto left, Genma left to inform the Hokage of Naruto's arrival.

The Hokage tower was busy as usual. In front of Minato Namikaze stood rookie 12 except Kakashi who was running late as usual and team Gai. Who showed up just a few moments late with his perverted book much to his wife and every female's dislike. Just as he was about to give the four teams a B rank mission, to capture a group of missing nins that had been threatening a village near the borders of fire country.

Minato looked out of the window and thought about his eldest son, how he was and where he was.

He was hoping for news that had something to do with his eldest son that was exiled by the council for a crime that he he had no power over.

 **Flashback on**

Naruto ,Kurenai ,Itachi and Kakashi were on a A rank mission where Kurenai happened to get kidnapped by Iwa nins near the borders of Land of Fire which meant Naruto being the young naive child he was went ahead and chose comrades over mission and made a mistake that was made by the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf.

The reason behind Naruto's decision was Kakashi who was an elder brother figure to Naruto. He had always told Naruto"Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scums." Though Naruto may not know how he actually felt about Kurenai.

Saving Kurenai lead to a mission failure which lead to a uproar on the civilian council. A mission failure meant a bad reputation for The Hidden Leaf Village which they did not want specially after the Nine-tails attack. Naruto had to take the punishment that the elders had decided which was supported by the civilian council that thought Naruto was just the demon he hosted which meant that this was a chance for them to get back at the Nine-tails for all of the loved one they lost.

While all of this was oing Minato and Kushina could just watch as their son was being banished for 5 years as a punishment for a crime that only the shinobi side knew that most of them would have committed if they were in the shoes of Naruto.

Minato felt like an idiot, along with his wife for just standing there and not being able to say anything as their son was exiled but the look he gave them proved that he was over the point of being their son.

Kushina felt like she lost a part of her because before the twins were born Naruto and Kushina had a special bond which no one could break. This bond was what actually kept Naruto in the village for so long.

 **Flashback off**

But they had to worry about the twins as they needed their attention so they did not know what happened until the last day Naruto had left in the village.

The prophecy was about two children born from the same parents that were said to be the strongest of their generation who would go and do great things in life one of them being saving the world from its end. Which jiraiya was told by the Great Elder Toad

So Jiraiya along with other adult were convinced that the twins were more important but they all had a soft spot for Naruto, as he was well known for his smile. But the day he was exiled he had a face on that both council sides as well as his parents were scared of.

They all realized their mistakes when Mikoto Uchiha mother of Naruto's teammate, Itachi, snapped in a council (only shinobi) meeting and nearly beat the shit out of Minato and Kushina if not for Jiraiya and Tsunade stopping her.

She told them of how Naruto felt and how they had been treating him which left most of them in the room with tears in their eyes except for the parents of Naruto Namikaze as they were crying their eyes out. However, Jiraiya kept being saying that the twins were more important than Naruto which nearly got him killed by Mikoto and Kushina.

After that they knew their mistakes they had sent couple of Anbu squads to locate and bring him back as he was a jinchuriki and also the son of the Hokage. However, there was no trace of him left and after a couple of attempts they just waited for him to return, if he ever would.

But that did not stop his teammates and friends to look for him. Every mission they did they would look for him and any information on him. His sensei (Mikoto) was really worried for him after all she adored the boy more than anyone else would and had treated him like a son, and much more but no one knew about that, much to her husband's dislike.

But it was like he never existed for the last 5 years.

However as Genma came running in the room through the door and gave the usual bow every green leaf Nin gave to the Hokage.

Everyone's attention turned to him as he did so.

Genma then proceeded to tell the Hokage what had happened just 5 minutes earlier, "Hokage sama, sorry to interrupt but I have utmost important news for you."

This caught everyone's attention, which they all waited for the news even Jiraiya who was actually using an invisible genjutsu that only the jounins saw when they entered the room.

Minato intertwined his fingers using them as a support for his chin while his elbows where on the Hokage desk and gave him a nod that told Genma to continue.

"Today me and Izumo where on guard duty and we saw a hooded figure approach the south gate. ", by now everyone was thinking the same thing 'who was this?' and then Izumo said the unexpected, "this figure was Naruto Namikaze Hokage-sama, he has returned."

By then everyone had a shocked expression including Jiraiya, who had dropped the genjutsu on him, Minato recovered from this shock and asked "W-was it really him? Was it Naruto?" Genma's response was kept them in shock them, "Yes it was him".

Asuma and Kakashi felt surprised. Naruto was someone that they looked at as a younger brother and Asuma knew that his girlfriend Shizune will be happy to hear this. The twins were happy that they will be able to see their older brother as he was someone they had looked up to. Sasuke felt happy as Naruto was someone his older brother used to talk highly about and was someone that had helped his family a lot.

Team 10 as well as Sakura and Sai, were surprised as they had heard rumours about Naruto and what had happened to him. Jiraiya did not know what to think as he knew Naruto will not have any positive feeling for him as he was the main reason why Naruto was neglected by his family in the first place, especially after the incident he was hoping of not encountering him any time soon.

Kurenai felt some sort of relief and an odd feeling inside her stomach that was making her feel as if butterflies were flying inside her stomach. Naruto and her used to talk a lot and hang out often as they were close together before the incident but she did not know if it would be the same after all that has happened. People usually mistook them for a couple but for the people that knew them, knew that it was much more of a sister and brother relationship like he had with Shizune. But that changed after one event that took place a week before Naruto was exiled.

 **Flashback on**

Kurenai went to visit Naruto after 3 days, reason being apologizing for a fight they had over Kurenai who was thinking of finding a boyfriend soon which lead to Naruto getting angry because he was tired of hearing this and arguing with her. Even though he felt a bit jealous and offended.

She made her way to his house which lead her knocking a few times until Kushina opened the door and told her Naruto was in his room so she knocked a few times again but got no response this was getting her irritated and she waited in his room as she heard the shower in his bathroom on.

This wait lasted half an hour and she was getting angry and worried. So she decided to go in the shower room where she saw a man who was Naruto. He was naked which lead her to blush deep red shades and blood coming out of her nose. However, she was lucky that he was too busy singing with his eyes closed as she did not want him to know. Then she found out another thing she never noticed Naruto could sing which he was very good at.

After that she went home after losing a good amount of blood due to nosebleed after nosebleed. She saw him for the man he was becoming she started to have dirty thoughts about him and could not see him as the younger brother she always saw him as. However, that was the last time she saw him.

 **Flashback Off**

Kushina was crying tears of joy as she her little Naru-chan had returned, _if only she knew._

Kushina asked the question that she had been exploding to ask "Where is he!?"

Genma jumped up a bit after hearing Kushina so desperate, "He was making his way here Kushina-sama." Genma said as soon as possible as he knew he would be in trouble if not.

Just as he said that a man whose face was covered with a black hood that had a gold outline that the sun only made brighter going down the left side. "Didn't know gate guards were supposed to leave their post just to inform the Hokage of someone's arrival."

 **This is the end of the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. leave review on what I should change or add.**

 **I will most likely post every Friday but there may be a few days' delay so I hope you can forgive me in advance.**

 **Also chapter two will come out later today.**


	2. Your Mistakes

**I want to say Thank You to everyone who supported my story or even gave a review, follows, favorite. This means so much to me to get good feedback on my first ever fanfic.**

 **I read through every review I got and have decided to take this story the way I want it to be I will ask the readers for any pairings or any ideas they have that I may want to use.**

 **This may be Cliché but Fuck it, I'm going to make it unique while keeping it cliché.**

 **So I am thankful for all the feedback I received and hope I can make this interesting for the readers.**

 **So I hope you enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 ** _Just as he said_**

 **** ** _that a man whose face was covered with a black hood that had a gold outline that the sun only made brighter going down the left side. "Didn't know gate guards were supposed to leave their post just to inform the Hokage of someone's arrival."_**

This lead Genma to feel a shiver go through his spine when he heard the hard as steel voice that showed no emotions.

Everyone else looked at the man who was sitting on the window ledge looking at the window frame right in front him. While smoking a cigarette and looking outside to see where the ashes of his cigarette fell. Then he took his hood off and looked at them while smoking for the first time in 5 years.

Everyone was looking at the new Naruto that was in front of them with wide eyes. Long gone was the boy. Now he was a man. The blond spiky hair was nowhere to be found now there was only jet black hair with the red Uzumaki trait on the end of his long hair that was in a ponytail.

All of the females in rookie 12 and senseis, including Kushina who was supporting a tinge of red on her cheeks, were blushing while looking at this fallen angel who was Naruto himself. While the males were taking in Naruto's new appearance.

Minato felt shocked to the core to see his son smoking something him and his wife hated more than anything. The rest were surprised to see him all grown up it was as if he was a different person now.

Minato cleared his throat and asked a question to get rid of the awkwardness in the room.

"Is that you Naruto?"

His answer showed he was annoyed by the stupid question "No I'm an illusion that you alone can see", said Naruto sarcastically all the while smoking his cigarette while looking at his so-called father. Minato felt a bit surprised on how his son responded and felt hurt just like how Kushina did. His siblings felt surprised to see their older brother disrespect their father like that.

Jiraiya was a bit surprised to see Naruto talk like that to his own father and decided to remind him who he was talking to." Gaki that's your father you are talking to, show some respect.", said Jiraiya with a slighter raise in his voice to support his point but all he got from Naruto was a blank look as if telling him 'does it look like I care'.

"…", Naruto said nothing and kept smoking while moving his legs so he was leaning on the window ledge while smoking with his left hand while his right was in his pocket. He was staring at them with deep violet eyes that were empty as they could be which something everyone noticed was.

Having enough of watching her son smoke Kushina stepped forward and looked into her son's eyes with her red puffy eyes that showed that she had been crying. She stood in front of him looking up at him as he was a head taller than her.

She looked in his eyes and she could see long gone was her son and she felt like she was looking at a stranger who she knew nothing about. But her heart kept telling her that he was her son. So she did what she came to do which was remove that cigarette from his mouth because she knew what cigarettes could do as her uncle died because of smoking.

But as she reached out for the cigarette she felt her hand being slapped by the back of his right hand. This left everyone feels surprised while Minato and Kushina felt pain in their hearts because they knew how much they had hurt him.

Naruto threw the cigarette out of the window and looked at them and said. " So can I go now, since the Hokage knows I am back and all", this made everyone feel uneasy as they expected Naruto to at least hate them or say something negative. His parents knew that he would not forgive them but Kushina still had hope and she chose to test the waters between him and her.

"Naruto I am so sorry for all you had to go through because of us but you need to understand that what we did was for the greater good. I know you might hate and is fine but you need to at least give us a chance to make amends for our mistakes", said Kushina on the verge of crying and hoping that he would understand.

Then Minato thought this would be a good chance to apologize. "Yes Naruto I know we screwed up but you need to understand the Eji and Mito needed our attention so what we did was for all our good and I am sorry for what you had to grow up with and how you felt because of us," Minato said this with a much calmer than Kushina and a pleading look on his face.

What Naruto said next shocked everyone especially his parents, "Save me the bullshit will you? " Kushina could feel the venom in his words which lead to her covering her mouth and crying her eye out. Even Minato had tears coming out of his eyes.

All of the jounins did not know what to do. In front of them their leader, the Hokage was crying. Kakashi was about to say something until Jiraiya spoke and said something that he would regret.

"Gaki that's your parents you are talking to and you should be thankful they even apologized. Unlike you, they need it the attention because unlike you they are going to become saviors of this world so stop being a brat and be grateful." Minato and Kushina were frowning at Jiraiya who implicitly just said their eldest son was not important.

Just as he finished saying that Naruto dematerialized and reformed behind everyone and a few steps away from the door while facing the door. Then he raised his left hand while his right hand was still in his pocket. While he raised his left hand you could see Concrete hugging Jiraiya's legs which lead him to yell in pain.

"Saviors? Huh, let's make this clear, comparing them to me is comparing ants to a tail-beast. They are nothing compared to me so never think they are much important than me", Said Naruto in his cold steel voice with a hint of annoyance.

"Well since I'm done here I'm out of here", said Naruto with a much calmer voice than before. Just as he said that Naruto reached for the door handle but stopped when he heard his father.

"Wait! at least take your headband" said Minato is a shaky voice that showed he was still not over what his son has said. Naruto turned around and looked at his father right in the eye which made Minato avert his eyes from his own eyes.

"If I remember correctly I was exiled from this village which meant me being kicked out of the Leaf Shinobi Program, why would I join something that didn't want me?" said Naruto this time in a more annoying voice. Just as he was about to leave he heard someone he didn't want to see anytime soon.

Eji and Mito were on the verge of crying because they had always looked up to Naruto and loved him, even though Mito was very clingy to Naruto just like Mina. So just to hear that from their older brother hurt more than a kunai to the heart would have. Mito having her mother's temp said something that both of them would regret and everyone else would feel sorry for them.

"Oni-chan what did we do? Didn't we know that you were hurting so why are you like this to us? Did we do something to make you angry?"

Naruto having a lot to say said something that he had wanted to for more than a decade.

"Your existent is what made me angry," said Naruto as he left the Hokage tower.

Mito and Eji were looking down at the floor but all the adults know that both of them were crying. Kushina went up to them and pulled them into a hug. Then you could hear their cries down the hallway where Naruto was.

"Kaa-san is it true did us being born to make Oni-chan angry?" asked Eiji as he cried into his mother's embrace. Kushina had a much-pained look on her face as she was looking for an answer to that question.

"No it's not like that, Oni-chan is only tired and he needs a bit of time before he can open up again." Said Kushina trying to convince her two of her children as well as herself.

Minato seeing this signaled an ANBU to come out of the shadow and handed him the scroll that was the mission that he was going to give. After that, he nodded his head to the jounins and after that everyone left except for Jiraiya who was still stuck to the ground and Kushina who was still embracing the twins.

Everyone left with different thoughts that evening.

Jiraiya went home limping because after everyone had left the concrete dissipated and turned into dust. He was thinking how to avoid Naruto because he knew that the kid was holding back on his power. Also, he was doubting himself on how important Naruto may be but put that thought pin the back of his mind when he passed the bathhouse.

Kakashi was thinking about how different his life would be if Naruto was in this village. Naruto was like a younger brother to Kakashi. He reminded him of Obito his dead teammate. But the Naruto he saw today was different as if he became a different person.

Asuma was still thinking about what he saw and if he would have done the same if he was in the same shoes as Naruto. He was surprised to see the young man Naruto had become but was not sure if Naruto would still have the childish side that his girlfriend, Shizune, loved.

Gai felt that Naruto was being very 'unyouthful' when it came to his family. But knew that he could not say anything when he knew what Naruto had felt.

As Kurenai was walking to the Dango shop to get some food in her stomach. Kurenai was feeling lost on what to feel. She was happy to see Naruto alive and well but at the same time she felt that she was looking at a different man. Deep inside she felt the same feeling she was feeling back then. However, she felt a new feeling which leads to her feeling moisture between her legs when she was taken in his new appearance.

Rookie 12 was feeling a mixture of sadness to see their friends' family and also were curious to what happened to Naruto to make him say something like that. The last thing they felt was anger for making their sensei and their friends cry. But felt surprised to see that Naruto was the complete opposite of what Mito and Eji had told them.

Sasuke was feeling relieved and happy to see someone who was like an older brother and was running home to tell the news. Even though he was not happy to see what he saw in the Hokage tower but he knew that it was not his business. He felt bad to see Mito and Eji cry as he saw Eji as a rival and Mito as a love interest. Sasuke could not wait to tell his older brother and mother about this news.

Naruto after he had left the tower he undid his jutsu on Jiraiya a made his way to somewhere where he could eat. This happened to be a Dango shop that a woman with black hair and crimson eyes went inside a few minutes before.

 **So this is all there is for this week. I should upload Chapter 3 by next Friday.**


End file.
